Cf-252 Plasma desorption mass spectroscopy study of 1 Methyl-4- Phenyl-1,2,3,6 tetrehydropyridine and analog metabolites. Toxicity is found to correspond with formation of 1-Methyl-4-Phenyl- Pyridinium ion. Cf-252 PDMS and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance study of hexasaccharide isolated from Streptococcus Sangius.